kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: P.A.S.S.Y.
Operation: P.A.S.S.Y. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 7. In this episode, Numbuh 6 sends Sector V in the past. Transcription: knocking on the door, Numbuh 4 opens it Numbuh 4 : What do you want? Numbuh 8 : Hello! Numbuh 4! I want to tell Numbuh 7 something! Numbuh 4 : Yeah yeah, teenager! Numbuh 3 : Hey! Numbuh 4! Oh, Numbuh 8 is there? Hello Numbuh 8! Numbuh 8 : Hello Numbuh 3! Is Numbuh 7 there? Numbuh 1 : Hello! Operative Numbuh 8! What do you want? Numbuh 8 : Can I go to Numbuh 7's room? Numbuh 2 : Of course you can! After all, she's your friend! 8 goes to Numbuh 7's room Numbuh 7 : her money 5, 10, 15, 65, 75... Numbuh 8 Hey! Numbuh 8! What are you coming for? Numbuh 8 : Here's my money money to Numbuh 7 I'm coming here to tell you that I know why the war between kids and adults exists... Numbuh 7 : Tell me then! Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 8?! You know why this war is going on? But I already told the crew about this! Numbuh 8 : They're right! But, Eh... I want to tell her all by myself! If you can excuse me, I'm going to have a talk to Numbuh 7! Numbuh 1 : Okay. If you want. Numbuh 8 : Eheh! Pathetic Numbuh 1! He don't even know the truth! He still believes that lie you spread all around the world! Numbuh 7 : Ahah! You're right! What a pathetic creature! I hope I will dominate the galaxy one day! Numbuh 1 : to the door Numbuh 7 was... again and hears the truth about Numbuh 7 and 8 Numbuh 7 and 8 are the ancient rulers of the Galactic Kids Next Door? What are they even talking about?! Numbuh 5 : What's going on Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1 : Numbuh... Numbuh 7 is a traitor! Numbuh 5 : surprised Don't tell me they're already teenagers! Numbuh 1 : No! They said they are, the ancient rulers of the Galactic Kids Next Door! Numbuh 7 : the door, she's surprised Don't tell me you've heard our secrets!? Numbuh 1 : Oh, yes I did! Numbuh 21... Numbuh 7 : No! I was joking! I'm lying! Don't worry! I'm just joking! Numbuh 1 : That's too late... traitor! Numbuh 7 : away from the treehouse Then you'll never catch me! Goodbye! Pathetic human-beings! Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 5, go catch Numbuh 7! I'm going to make sure Numbuh 8 never escapes. camera cuts to Numbuh 6 walking on the road Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 6! They know the truth!!! They've learned the truth of our lives! Come with me! They want you too! Numbuh 6 : Wow! Okay! away with Numbuh 7 Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 8! You traitor! Numbuh 8 : I'm sorry Numbuh 1! I'm very sorry! But I have no other choice than to do it! T.A.N.K. On the ground, it transforms into a robot the robot I'm just sorry Numbuh 1! But now that you've learned the truth! I should destroy you and all of your team! 8 uses the robot to fire missiles everywhere everyone dodges it Numbuh 1 : Kids Next Door... BATTLESTATIONS!!!! camera cuts to Numbuh 5 chasing Numbuh 6 and 7 Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says... Those two idiots aren't goin' anywhere! Numbuh 6 : Oh no! Numbuh 5 is trying to catch us! What can we do!!! Numbuh 7 : Don't worry! I have G.A.R.B.A.G.E.! (Garbage with Abysmal Rift Bond At everything in a Gross Estate.) I hope it'll work! TRASHY!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??? Appears out of nowhere and attacks Numbuh 5 Numbuh 5 : Will you put me down you big bag of trash!? camera cuts back to the treehouse, the crew is fighting Numbuh 8, Numbuh 8 is still using his robot to destroy everyone but the crew is resisting by using S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.S., G.U.M.G.U.N.N.E.R., or B.A.J.O.O.K.A. Numbuh 8 : When will you be destroyed! Stupid Sector V! Numbuh 1 : Don't you think you'll even win, crazy fatty!!! Numbuh 8 : Don't you ever call me fatty!!! flame towards Numbuh 1, he dodges it Numbuh 4 : Ah! You cruddy alien! You didn't even touch Numbuh 1! Numbuh 8 : SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! two missiles towards Numbuh 4, the camera cuts back to Numbuh 5 fighting G.A.R.B.A.G.E. And there is an explosion from the treehouse that is in the background Numbuh 7 : Ah! I've never thought you would be so weak! Now I'm going to take a plane and go to MY... eh... our treehouse! Numbuh 5 : G.A.R.B.A.G.E.'s attacks Don't you think you'll ever win you monsters! You destroyed millions of adults just because you compare them to the MEAN ONES!!! Numbuh 6 : Shut up ya idiot! We will win and the adults will be taken out of the picture!!! Numbuh 5 : G.A.R.B.A.G.E. Who's laughing now? 5 chases Numbuh 6 and 7 again, the camera cuts to the treehouse, almost everyone got beaten up by Numbuh 8 Ahahah!! I won! Now... Prepare to pay!!! AHAHAHAHAH!!! to stomp Numbuh 1 with the robot's feet Numbuh 2 : Don't ever touch Numbuh 1!!! with the B.A.J.O.O.K.A., it touches Numbuh 8 and also the robot, it takes fire and explodes Numbuh 8 : My T.A.N.K.! No! cries Numbuh 1 : the D.E.C.O.D.E.R.A.N.T. To call Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86! We got a prisoner! Numbuh 8 to Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86 : Where's the prisoner you idiot boy!? Numbuh 1 : Right there! It's Numbuh 8! Numbuh 86 : Alright then! We'll send him to the Arctic Base! camera cuts to Numbuh 5 catching and fighting Numbuh 6, N.5 takes N.6's G.U.M. Numbuh 5 : G.U.M. To N.6 Alright Numbuh 6! I'll call Numbuh 1 and he'll be very happy to deal with you! Numbuh 7 : Oh! This pathetic Numbuh 5 isn't even chasing me! I bet she's tired! sees Numbuh 5 coming Oh-oh! Numbuh 5 : You're not going far! Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 Come with me! to the treehouse I got a fugitive! Numbuh 3 : Numbuh 7... sniffs You're a TRAITOR!!! cries Numbuh 4 : I knew this girly girl would be a traitor! Numbuh 5 : Girly girl? But she's not playing with rainbow monkeys! 86 and her crew come Numbuh 86 : Alright! Where are they? Numbuh 1 : Right there! Numbuh 86 : Alright! You traitors, come with me! 86 takes Numbuh 7 and 8 with her Numbuh 5 : What about Numbuh 6? Numbuh 1 : Wait Numbuh 86! Numbuh 6 is missing! Numbuh 86 : Alright! I'll wait you here! whole Sector goes to take Numbuh 6 with them Numbuh 6 : What do ya want! Stupid human-beings!? Numbuh 1 : You'll come with us! Numbuh 6 : Not if I still can beat you! T.I.M.E.(Timing Inherent Mastering timEr) Ahahah! AHAHAHAHAH!!! T.I.M.E. Explodes, it opens a time portal sucking the whole team in it Numbuh 1 : HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOUuuuuuuuuuuu...... portal sends the crew in another epoch Numbuh 2 : Where are we? Maybe in a... Eh... eh... I don't know what joke to do about time traveling. Numbuh 3 : Oh look! There is some strange big house far behind that rock! Numbuh 1 : Impossible... How can a house be so big like this!? crew goes to see what is inside the house Stranger : Hey! Mommy! Go polish my shoes! They're pretty dirty! Stranger's mom : Okay... Master... the stranger's shoe Numbuh 3 : Oh! That poor lady looks dirty! Numbuh 4 : It looks like that little spoiled cruddy kid is enslaving his mom! Numbuh 2 : Maybe we should help her! Numbuh 1 : You're all right! We should help her! Kids Next Door... BATTLESTATIONS!!! crew breaks into the house Numbuh 1 : Surrender, Delightful Children! You must free this poor lady and come with us! Numbuh 2 : Come with us? But where are we going to send this guy? Stranger : Who are you already? And what are you coming for? Numbuh 1 : whole crew takes their S.C.A.M.P.P. Hold up, stranger! Emillio's mom : Emillio... Who are those strangers? Emillio : I don't wanna know! Guards!!! Some stupid children are attacking me!!! appears out of everywhere and captures Sector V Transmission Interrupted Numbuh 1 : Must... nng... Free... Lady! himself from the guards, kick Emillio's face Let this lady free Emillio! Or you will deal with the Kids Next Door! Emillio : Guards! Take him to the prison! 1 uses the S.C.A.M.P.P. To free his teammates and they all fight against the guards, they end up winning Numbuh 1 : Now. You spoiled little brat. Tell me. Where are we? Emillio : Don't you see we're in Atlantis? The best continent in the whole world! Numbuh 1 : Oh! I give up! And as for you! Lady, come with us! You're free now! Emillio's mom : But what about my son? Numbuh 1 : You're doing great without him! Come with us now! I don't think we have time to stay here! Just let's go find a treehouse first. whole crew follows Numbuh 1 but Emillio kidnaps Numbuh 3 Numbuh 2 : Where's Numbuh 3? Numbuh 1 : Now that you're asking... I don't know. Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says that maybe she's kidnapped! whole crew is surprised Emillio : Numbuh 3 with him You must go to the prison or there will be confusions! Numbuh 3 : What confusions? You silly spoiled meanie? Emillio : Shut your mouth and give me your clothes! camera cuts to Numbuh 3 and Emillio's shadow, showing Emillio taking Numbuh 3's clothes and wearing them, Emillio is throwing Numbuh 3 in the prison and Emillio goes to the plastic surgery's room Emillio : I'm glad that this room can be useful sometimes! Surgeon! Change my face to look like exactly like her! a photo of Numbuh 3 Surgeon : Why? Emillio : I have a plan. Numbuh 1 : Numbuh 3! Numbuh 3! Where are you!? Emillio dressed up as Numbuh 3 : Here I am! Ehh... What's your name already? Numbuh 1 : Ehhh... Numbuh 1? EDUAN3 : Alright Numbuh 1 ! So, let's go to... Eh... Where are we going? Numbuh 1 : We're in search for a treehouse! Can you tell me where we can find one? EDUAN3 : There is a treehouse right the... thethethe... Hey! Aren't you trying to trick me don't you? Numbuh 1 : Gotcha! I know it's you Emillio! Give us Numbuh 3 back! NOW!!! EDUAN3 : Uh... I'm not Emillio, I'm... Oh, okay... You got me! But multiple F.R.A.P.P.E. I already know the future! Little children! But everything already exists before the recreation of the universe! Numbuh 1 : What!? fires ice beams at Numbuh 1 but he dodges them, he then backfires with his S.C.A.M.P.P. And then both lazers are fusing, creating an immense explosion which takes everyone back into the present EDUAN3 : Uuuh. Where am I? Numbuh 3 : You're in the present! Big jerk! on EDUAN3's face crew goes back into the treehouse, Numbuh 86 is gone and Numbuh 6, 7 and 8 are there Numbuh 8 : Oh! Hello Numbuh 1! What a surprise to see you there! Numbuh 7 : Yes! We didn't see you for a while! What a lovely surprise! Numbuh 4 : Stop lying you cruddy aliens, we know you're the leaders of the G:KND! Numbuh 7 : What are you talking about? You should have dreamed! We would never be such evil monsters! Numbuh 6 : Numbuh 7's right! Boyos! We're yar friends! Numbuh 1 : his D.E.C.O.D.E.R.A.N.T. And calls Numbuh 86 Numbuh 86, you forgot to get Numbuh 6, 7 and 8 to the prison! Numbuh 86 : Shut up Numbuh 1! Don't you see I'm busy? Stop joking and go to work! Numbuh 1 : I guess you're right! Numbuh 7... Numbuh 7 : at Numbuh 8, looks back to Numbuh 1 I see you're tired now! Why won't you go to sleep! Numbuh 8 : She's right Numbuh 1, you should go to sleep! Numbuh 5 : Numbuh 5 says Numbuh 7's right, let's go to sleep! crew goes to sleep and Numbuh 6, 7 and 8 are all talking to each other Numbuh 6 : So, Numbuh 7? Do ya think they know about us? Numbuh 7 : No! They're too stupid to understand! Numbuh 8 : You're right! Those stupid Kids Next Door won't understand our real goal! Numbuh 7 : Yes! I always hated earth! They destroyed my own continent just because, it was an adult who rules it! Numbuh 6 : They did the same to Mu. They entirely destroyed my beautiful continent just because they thought it was ruled by adults! Numbuh 8 : At least, mine's still here! Numbuh 7 : I'm glad for you, someday, we'll make Mu and Atlantis come back and we'll send those and your city in the moon so we can destroy earth! This awful planet makes me sick! Numbuh 6 : Don't worry Numbuh 7! We're near the goal! And we'll destroy earth! And then we'll rule the universe! 6, 7 and 8 all bursts out in laugh while the episode ends End transmission Trivia * This is the first episode where Numbuh 6, 7 and 8 betrays the Kids Next Door. Even though it wasn't true?